


Pure Intentions

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1791658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Pure Intentions

Title: Pure Intentions  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Challenge: #45: Pure  
Warning(s): None.  
A/N: Beta: [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Pure Intentions

~

“... so you see, Harry, Severus’ motives towards you have always been pure.”

Harry stared incredulously at McGonagall. “What? Snape’s actually nice?”

She chuckled. “I wouldn’t say _nice_ , but he means you no harm.”

Harry turned to Severus. “I... thought you hated me.”

“Certainly not,” Severus said. “The deception was necessary.”

“Headmistress, may I speak with Snape alone?” Harry finally asked.

Once McGonagall left, Severus waited expectantly.

“Time for revenge, Potter?”

“No,” Harry assured him. “I just want to say that _my_ intentions towards _you_ are far from pure.”

Before Severus could respond, Harry walked over, kissing his cheek before leaving.

~


End file.
